Dynamic Pro Wrestling Year 1: 2016
by noahkazama
Summary: We will show you the birth of Dynamic Pro Wrestling by starting where they beginning at March 29, 2016


Roster for March, 29, 2016

**_Damon Wolfe_**

**_Alliance: Babyface_**

**_Ethnicity: Caucasian_**

**_Gimmick: Noble and heroic technical wrestler who is based around wolves_**

**_Eyes: Brown_**

**_Hair: Chocolate Brown_**

**_Billed From: St. Paul, Minnesota_**

**_Resides: Minneapolis, Minnesota_**

**_Entrance Theme: OF WOLF AND MAN by METALLICA_**

**_Nicknames: The Leader of the Pack, The Alpha Wolfe_**

**_Billed Height: 6, 3_**

**_Billed Weight: 235lbs_**

**_Finishing Moves:_**

**_LYCANTHROPY: Double Underhook Sit-Out Side Powerslam (I.E Naomichi Marufuji's Tiger Flowsion)_**

**_DAMON POSSESSION: High Angle Calf Slicer (I.E Dean Malenko's Malenko Leglock)_**

**_LUPINE PLUNGE: Powerbomb from the top rope (I.E Chris Candido's Blonde Bombshell)_**

**_Signature Moves:_**

**_HOWLING STORM: Swinging Vertical Suplex_**

**_Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive_**

**_WOLFE'S BITE: Kimura Lock with Neckscissors_**

**_Running Snake Eyes_**

**_Side Death Valley Driver_**

**_Flapjack dropped into a Stun-Gun_**

**_Double Underhook Suplex from the top rope_**

**_BARK AT THE MOON: Half Nelson lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker Slam_**

**_Multiple Running Clotheslines followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex_**

**_Figure-Four Leglock  
_**

**_Physical Appearance: Very muscular and very defined, his hair is long and pulled back into a ponytail_**

**_Has a dark goatee and a square face, has a tattoo of a snarling wolf's head on upper right bicep_**

**_Has multiple black tribal tattoos running along his shoulders and sides of his neck_**

**_Has a wide chin and a medium pointed nose  
_**

**_Gear: Dark cerulean blue tights with howling wolf, night sky and full moon designs stenciled on both legs and glaring wolf designs on the back, black boots with white laces, edging, heels and full moon designs stenciled on the sides, knee brace on right leg, black elastic wrist tape and elbow tape on both arms, piercing in right eyebrow_**

**_Entrance Gear: A black leather jacket with black tassels attached on the sleeves, wolf skull shaped shoulder pads and his signature logo stenciled on the back_**

**_Personality: Very strong willed and unwilling to back down from a fight, loyal and reliable, shows contempt for those who attack other who're weaker then they are, level headed and down to earth when speaking, very boisterous when doing promos_**

**_Other:  
His entrance theme begins with the sound of a wolf howling_**

**_When he comes onstage, he throws his head back and lets out a loud wolf like howl_**

**_He refers to his fanbase as "The Pack"_**

**_He often has a spotlight resembling the full moon shine in the ring during his entrance_**

**_Oftentimes, he lets out a wolf howl after performing his Lupine Plunge finishing move_**

**_Paul Alexander_**

**_Alliance: Neutral (mostly Babyface)_**

**_Ethnicity: Half Caucasian, Half African American_**

**_Gimmick: Famous Hollywood stuntman who turned to wrestling_**

**_Eyes: Green_**

**_Hair: Dyed Dirty Blonde_**

**_Billed From: Los Angeles, California_**

**_Reside: Los Angeles, California_**

**_Entrance Theme: SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT by NIRVANA_**

**_Nicknames: The All-Star, Paul Natural_**

**_Billed Height: 5, 10_**

**_Billed Weight: 197lbs  
_**

**_Finishing Moves:_**

**_METEOR SHOWER: Shooting Star Elbow Drop (I.E Teddy Hart's Hart Attack 2.0)_**

**_ALL STARRING ROLE: Diving Double Foot Stomp to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe (I.E Low Ki's Warrior's Wrath)_**

**_FIVE POINT: Stepover Toehold Inverted Cravate (I.E Chris Hero's Hangman's Clutch)_**

**_Signature Moves:_**

**_Running Over the Top Rope Moonsault Senton_**

**_Hurricarana_**

**_PAUL POSITION: Double Jump Crossbody to the outside_**

**_Running Bulldog into the turnbuckles_**

**_Slingshot Springboard Shooting Star Legdrop_**

**_SEEING STARS: Double Underhook DDT with Bodyscissors_**

**_Sleeper Hold transitioned into a Double Knee Backbreaker_**

**_Diving Corkscrew Moonsault_**

**_STARRY SKY: Diving Somersault Stunner_**

**_Running Chop Block followed by a Running Double Kneedrop to a seated opponent  
_**

**_Physical Appearance: Pretty muscular and slightly thin, his hair is short and is pretty curly_**

**_Has a pointed chin and light brown skin, has a medium bulb nose and defined cheekbones_**

**_Has a sloping forehead and a tattoo of a shining star with angel wings on his left bicep_**

**_Has dark sideburns and thin, sharp eyebrows  
_**

**_Gear: Purple trunk shorts with designs featuring white stars and "ALL-STAR" stenciled on the back, purple boots with white laces, edging, heels, toes and tassels attached on the sides, purple fingerless gloves and black wrist tape on both arms, black armband with  
"ALL-STAR" on it on right arm, gold stud in right nostril and ear_**

**_Entrance Gear: A white and purple Bret Hart style jacket with flashing stars on the back, white framed sunglasses and a black beanie hat with his signature logo on the front_**

**_Personality: Slightly cocky and very confident, speaks really sarcastically when wrestlers try to trash talk him, really boisterous and flashy when doing promos, known to be difficult to work with in tag team matchs, quick witted and brash  
_**

**_Other:_**

**_He has the screen develop the view of a star shattering before coming out onstage_**

**_Oftentimes, he performs his signature taunt before performing his Meteor Shower finishing move_**

**_He has been known to stop and take pictures with fans after winning a match_**

**_He is often seen recanting others with his experiences as a stunt man before becoming a wrestler_**

**_He has been known to use the ring apron and barricade to perform some of his aerial moves_**

**_Brick Savage_**

**_Alliance: Heel_**

**_Ethnicity: Caucasian_**

**_Gimmick: Ferocious monster heel who wears clothing with demolition and brick themed designs_**

**_Eyes: Green_**

**_Hair: Bald_**

**_Billed from: Detroit, Michigan_**

**_Resides: Providence, Rhode Island_**

**_Entrance Theme: SNAP YOUR FINGERS, SNAP YOUR NECK by PRONG_**

**_Nicknames: The WMD from the 313, The Motor City Mastodon_**

**_Billed Height: 6, 4_**

**_Billed Weight: 348lbs_**

**_Finishing Moves:_**

**_WRECKING BALL: Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver (I.E Alex Shelley's Automatic Midnight)_**

**_CONSTRICTION ZONE: Grounded Dragon Sleeper (I.E Low Ki's Dragon Clutch)_**

**_BRICK HOUSE: Legtrap Over-the-Shoulder Powerbomb (I.E Lance Archer's Texas Tower Bomb)_**

**_Signature Moves:_**

**_Chokeslam_**

**_Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles_**

**_Lifting Half Nelson_**

**_Gorilla Press dropped into a Mid-Section Stun-Gun_**

**_BRICK WALL: Falling Powerslam as a counter to an oncoming opponent_**

**_High-Angle Side Belly-to-Back Suplex_**

**_Gutwrench Suplex into the apron_**

**_Full Nelson Slam followed by a Running Senton_**

**_GIRDER BENDER: Spinning Side Slam_**

**_DEMOLITION DROP: Pop-Up Spinebuster  
_**

**_Physical Appearance: Very chubby and really built, has a circular face and a rounded chin_**

**_Has a large tattoo of a demon head and tribal designs on right arm and a pronounced brow_**

**_Has a large, wide nose and thick, dark eyebrows, has full cheekbones and a scar on the right side of his face_**

**_Has a dark goatee and a wide jawbone  
_**

**_Gear: Short legged singlet with airbrushed brick wall and crumbling wall designs stenciled on the front and back, brick red kneepads, brick red boots with black laces, soles and cracking designs stenciled on the sides, black MMA style fingerless gloves with brick red wrists and skulls stenciled on them on both arms_**

**_Entrance Gear: None  
_**

**_Personality: Pretty uncaring and rather cold towards others, likes to intimidate smaller wrestlers with his size and threats of violence, abrasive and merciless in a match, often shows he doesn't care about others when doing promos_**

**_Other:_**

**_He is well known for throwing his opponents around in an attempt to injure them_**

**_When he comes onstage, he crashes his way through a breakaway brick wall_**

**_He is managed by his manager Richard Marenia, who also helps him cheat during matches_**

**_Oftentimes, he has been known to attack his opponents before they can reach the ring_**

**_He is well known for competing in Hardcore, No-DQ and Last Man Standing matches_**

**_The Avant-Guardians_**

**_Members: TJ Skud and Iggy Warp_**

**_Alliance: Babyface_**

**_Ethnicity: Caucasian (both)_**

**_Gimmick: Former freaks who ran away from a traveling sideshow_**

**_Eyes: White contacts (both)_**

**_Hair: Dyed Green (TJ), Dyed Purple (Iggy)_**

**_Billed From: The Sideshow of No Return_**

**_Resides: Charlotte, North Carolina (TJ), Manchester, Connecticut (Iggy)_**

**_Entrance Theme: I'M BACK by DOPE_**

**_Nicknames: The Commanders of the Biz-Army, The Sideshow Sensations_**

**_Billed Height: 5, 10 (TJ) and 5, 11 (Iggy)_**

**_Weight: 403lbs (Combined), 206lbs (TJ) and 197lbs (Iggy)_**

**_Finishing Move:_**

**_FREAK AND DESTROY: Inverted Atomic Drop (TJ) Running Single Leg Knee Strike (Iggy) Combination (I.E The Dudebusters used to do this)_**

**_Signature Moves:_**

**_Double Lifting DDT (Both)_**

**_Stereo Suicide Dive (Both)_**

**_Frog Splash followed into a Crossbody (TJ)_**

**_Reverse STO followed into a Koji Clutch (TJ)_**

**_Armtrap Crossface (TJ)_**

**_Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent (TJ)_**

**_Double Knee Backbreaker (Iggy)_**

**_Springboard Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam (Iggy)_**

**_Slingshot Corner Springboard Moonsault (Iggy)_**

**_Running Jumping Clothesline (Iggy)  
_**

**_Physical Appearance: Both are pretty thin and very defined_**

**_TJ wears his hair in a spiky Mohawk and Iggy has long dreadlocks ,both have many tattoos on both arm, shoulders and lower backs_**

**_TJ has a long, braided chin puff goatee and Iggy has a thick and dark mustache and beard_**

**_Both have defined cheekbones and fairly pale skin  
_**

**_Gear: Green tights (TJ) and black jean pants (Iggy) with surreal and graphic airbrushed monster and freakish designs stenciled on both legs, black boots with white laces, soles and green toes (Iggy), dark purple Reebok sneakers with black edging and laces (Iggy), black tattered elbow pads on both arms (Iggy), black elbow length fingerless glove with green edging on right arm (TJ)_**

**_Entrance Gear: Red painted wooden masks with stitched up mouths and screws protruding from the eyeholes_**

**_Personality: Both act really crazy and manic, TJ often does most of the talking while Iggy is more quiet, both of them loudly cackle when ending promos or interviews, both are high strung and really jumpy, both show contempt for villains who insult what they look like_**

**_Other:_**

**_They both refer to their fanbase as "The Biz-Army"_**

**_They are often seen backstage doing freakshow stunts, like eating fire and hammering nails into their noses_**

**_Oftentimes, they headbutt each other to tag one another into a match_**

**_On special occasions, they both enter through the audience_**

**_They have been known to both lick their opponent's face before performing their Freak and Destroy finishing move_**

This will be the rest of the roster but they will be more coming soon


End file.
